


He Means Well, He Really Really Means Well

by helens78



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Humor, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding, Joe brings Fraser flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Means Well, He Really Really Means Well

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic!** I podficced this one; you can find it [on my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2012/he-means-well-he-really-really-means-well-by-helens78/). :)

There's a knock from inside the closet; Fraser sighs, buries his head in his hands for a second, and then goes over and opens it.

Joe's standing there with a bouquet in his hand, which is absurd enough, but the bouquet is made out of _dead_ flowers. They might have been Louis XIV roses once, but now it hardly matters. Still, Joe thrusts them at Fraser, and says, "Hey, I thought--well, anyway, selection's for shit over on the other side of that door, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Fraser rubs at his eyebrow. He does _not_ reach out to take the flowers; what would he do, say he was going to put them in water? "Joe--ludicrous circumstance of your residence in my closet notwithstanding, why on God's green earth are you bringing me flowers and apologizing?"

"'Cause you looked a little freaked when I offered to, ah." Joe raises his fist to his mouth and makes an obscene gesture, to say nothing of the sound. "And I thought, okay, he's sort of an old-fashioned guy. Maybe he wants--"

"Oh, yes, flowers were the first item on my list. The only stumbling block," Fraser says, crossing his arms over his chest. "The rest is merely superficial. Emotional connection. Honorable intentions." He lets out a harsh breath through his nose and finishes with, "A _live partner_."

Joe looks from his flowers to Fraser and back again, and then he scuffs his boot on the floor of Fraser's closet. He thrusts the flowers forward. "Two out of three?"

Fraser sighs and buries his face in his hands for a moment, but then he looks up and takes the flowers. "Sixty-six-point-seven usually is a passing mark," he sighs, and Joe doesn't play dumb this time; he just grins, and grins, and when Fraser steps into the closet with him, he grins some more.


End file.
